


I've Got Something Important Inside Me

by AlienAnimator



Category: Little Shop (1991), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, artistic liberties with plant biology, junior canonically eats this guy so heres him eating this guy, pottymouth junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAnimator/pseuds/AlienAnimator
Summary: When someone tries to hurt Seymour, Junior takes matters into his own hands. Based on a story written by me and Chrismouse.(Interpretation of what specifically happened when Junior uh, ate the guy in episode 5. There isn't any sexual content in this, it's just rated M to play it safe with the ridiculously disturbing concept of getting eaten whole and alive by a rapping plant.)





	I've Got Something Important Inside Me

Thespian Chinless was packing up to leave. He had just finished directing a performance at the local middle school, and it had been a disaster. All thanks to that insufferable Seymour. God, he wished he had had the balls to drop that piano on him before that stagehand girl added the safety line. Approaching the door, the man confidently reached for the doorknob, but, suddenly glowing blue around the edges, the thick wooden door slammed shut. He watched as all the exits to the theater did so as well, closing in succession like a line of dominoes. Catching his breath and holding his arms close to his chest, he tentatively turned around and walked back onto the stage. Maybe the backstage exit was still open.

That was funny. He didn't remember the techies adding that many vines to the set.

A voice rung out from somewhere in the crisscrossing maze of catwalks above, causing the man to jump. "You really think you can do anything to people in your way, don't you?"

He gulped. "Who's there?"

A rustling above him caused the playwright to look up. In the center of all his vines spread out twisting and turning around the set, Junior hung upside down from the rafters, leering at the man with slitted pupils.

"D-did you just speak?"

The plant scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock. Answer the fucking question."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Junior inched his vines closer. "Does mention of the kid you tried to _murder_ ring a bell?"

He began to sweat. "What kid? What are you accusing me of?"

Lowering himself from the rafters, Junior spoke again. "You try to murder a kid, and you try to lie to get out of it. You know something, William Shitspeare?" He pushed the man closer to his face with a vine. "For an actor, you're _real_ bad at playing the fool."

Chinless stayed silent.

"I saw you try it. With the piano? That's a horrible way to die, you know." The plant crept his vines closer still, almost beginning to enclose the playwright.

The man took a breath and paused before opening his mouth. "Maybe we could work something out. My career, you know... if you don't let this out, maybe I could make it worth your while."

Junior put a vine to his face and tapped where his chin would be, playing at considering the offer. "Scum like you aren't worth my time. Tell you what, how about I don't let _you_ out."

The man began to back away. "Wh... what are you saying?"

"I said forget it, meathead. You're nothing but plant food now."

Hiding a scream behind his hands, the playwright took off running, but was swiftly caught by the plant's vines and lifted upside down by his ankles. Looking him directly in the eye, Junior licked him up his whole body, silently gauging his reaction.

The man grimaced. "Why not just get it over with, if you're going to eat me, make it quick..."

The plant flashed a big, devious grin, showing off all his sharp teeth. "Oh no, I'll savor my _prey_ as long as I want."

Chinless quaked with fear as Junior licked over him once again and lifted him over his head, beginning to slide his body into his mouth. The plant made sure to nick him on his teeth before snapping his jaws shut over him, toying with him with his tongue and teasing at beginning to swallow while he listened to the man's whimpers. He didn't want to admit it, but he got a sort of animalistic thrill from doing shit like this. It was one of the biggest things he missed from his life before his dormancy, the hunt and the chase and the capture.

Junior took the man out of his mouth so he could talk, not letting him shake off the saliva that dripped down his body. "What, how's that feel. This is what it's like to know your demise is imminent and there's _nothing_ you can do about it and your suffering is intentionally drawn out. How's that feel."

Coughing, the playwright stuttered out a response as he shook. "I-I-I never did this to that kid!"

"That's right. You did this to me." The plant licked him again. "Why don't you think about that next time. Oh, wait." He let out an evil laugh, bringing him over his face again in preparation to put him in his mouth. "Wanna know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna swallow you whole and enjoy it when you squirm. Look at you, just accept that you're nothing more than just another meal." Flipping him over to be entering feet-first, Junior began to slurp the man into his mouth. "Enjoy your last view of the outside world, meat."

The playwright began desperately flailing, kicking and screaming and begging to be let go. "No, PLEASE, I'll do ANYTHING, just-"

The plant tilted his head back and swallowed, putting a vine to the bulge descending down his stem. Slinking back up into the rafters, he curled up into a lazy spiral, shivering in contentment as the man entered his stomach. "Ah, that's real nice... you can squirm if ya want, dude, but you're not gonna get out." He rolled over onto his back. One less scumbag in this shitty world.


End file.
